Lucky to Have You
by Troublmaker
Summary: A cute Angel and Aubrey story. It will make you go " AWWW " One-shot


**Lucky to Have You by Niki Binondo**

* * *

_**Angel's P.O.V**_

I stare at the encantador creature sleeping before me.

Her heavy breathing, Her long eyelashes caressing her rosy cheeks. Her curly firey red locks complimented her porcelin white skin. She looked rather peaceful.

I remember some of her friends telling me I was one of the only "guys" she actually acknowleged since she always turn them away. She could easily get any guy to fall for her. I mean common... look at her. And she acknowleged me? I always hit on her but she always turn me down. Either way I was the closest Guy "friend" or something. I really didn't know what we were. Was she my amante (lover)...No...Amiga?...Meh...conocido (acquaintance)?...I think we have more than that...

It's Complicated.

Well she always was a snob to everyone else, sometimes including me. She barely has any friends.

Why was I sticking with her? I could easily get another hot chick right off the back. I could give my asombroso smile and I could easily capture their hearts. I remember trying that on Aubrey at our first meeting and it did no effect, which confused me. I didn't need to stick with her, there are other dancers. Why her?

I look back at the innocent girl sleeping.

Hmmm I know exactly why...and its not because of her looks.

**I need her.**

I poke her face but she stays motionless.

"Princesa, I just want to say," I say a little nervous. Good thing shes asleep.

**"Tengo la suerte de tenerte...I'm Lucky to have you."**

_**Miss Aubrey's P.O.V**_

_DREAMING..._

I look around to see I'm at the beach. Around me are all my closest friends like Emilia, Bodie, Taye, Lil'T, Mo, Glitch, and a few people I haven't seen in are all smiling and having fun. I... exactly don't treat them as my friends. But they are close to me and I care for them. The happy, sunny atmosphere makes me feel so relaxed and happy. Then I noticed someones missing. I look around looking for him and then I see him.

Standing in front of me is a man, with damp hair, tall, tan, and muscular .

...Angel...

He turns around and gives me that amazing smile which makes my heart flutter. I smile back and start walking towards him.

Then out of no where. a whole mess of girls run towards him and he accepts them.

I feel the anger and jealousy rise up in my veins and I feel my blood boil.

"ANGEL COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" I scream at him.

Angel ignores me and starts talking to the group of girls.

" ANGEL I DEMAND WE GO RIGHT NOW!" I yell at him.

Instead, completely ignoring me, He turns aound and starts walking off with the girls in his arms. He's acting as if I'm invisible!

"ANGEL! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M ANGRY NOW!"

He walks away as if he doesn't hear me. Then the happy scene fades away.

I'm in a dark alley way now.

"ANGEL!" ...no response.

"Angel...?" I say a little softer.

"ANGEL DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE!"...no response...

"Angel... don't leave me...don't leave me... Where are you?" again no response.

I start running towards his direction, searching for him. But I see no one in sight.

I start to break down to my knees. My hands on my head. Then I start crying...

"Angel, please don't leave," I say bawling my eyes out. "Angel..."

**"I need you."**

Then someone ruffles my hair.

"I'd never leave you, princesa" he says.

I look up and...

I wake up.

That was all...a dream? I start getting up and someone comes in.

"Well it seems sleeping beauty's awake,"

I look up and I see Angel, shirtless, with damp hair, he just got out of a same look as in my dream. I grin and run towards him and give him the biggest hug he accepts.

God was I happy to see him.

"Um are you okay?" Angel asks me.

"Perfectly fine, we are going out tonight! My treat, your choice" I say happily smiling wide.

He puts a hand on my forehead

"Do you have a fever or something?"he asks "You are acting muy extraño."

"Hmmph I'm Fine" I say.

"No your not, you never 'treat' me...or anyone to anything. How much more of 'my choice'? What happen?"

"Well I guess I realized...you know."

He gives me a look of confusion and concern.

"¿qué"

"*sigh* I guess I realized..." I look deep into his eyes and say.

**"I'm Lucky to have you..."**

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed ;)**

**sorry about my spanish, I used a translate xD sorry. **

**Please review :D**


End file.
